


Too young for love

by Yongiekissingdoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Daddy Kink, Dom Lee Taeyong, Doyoung is underage, Knotting, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Moon Taeil, Omega Verse, Protective Lee Taeyong, Rough Sex, Sassy Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Top Lee Taeyong, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongiekissingdoie/pseuds/Yongiekissingdoie
Summary: Taeyong thought that his best friend's little brother was innocent, but it turned out that the little omega knows so many things he shouldn't know at this young age
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 27
Kudos: 175





	1. Information

**Characters important information**

* * *

**_Lee taeyong_ **

_Rank- alpha_

_Age- 24_

_Siblings- none_

_Relationship status- single_

_hair color- black_

_height_ \- _1.75_

_**Kim doyoung** _

_Rank- omega_

_Age- 17_

_Siblings- johnny kim_

_Relationship status- single (in love with taeyong)_

_Hair color- black_

_height- 1.68 (shorter than taeyong)_

**_Johnny kim_ **

_Rank- alpha_

_Age- 24_

_Siblings- kim doyoung_

_Relationship status- mated with moon taeil_

_Hair color- black_

_Height- 1.83_

**_jung jaehyun_ **

_rank- alpha_

_Age- 17_

_Siblings- mark lee (from another father, the same mother)_

_Relationship status- single_

_Hair color- brown_

_Height- 1.81_

**_Moon taeil_ **

_Rank- omega_

_Age- 25_

_Siblings- moon donghyuck (haechan)_

_Relationship status- mated with Johnny kim_

_Hair color- brown_

_Height- 1.65_

**_Moon donghyuck (haechan)_ **

_Rank- omega_

_Age-16 ( almost 17)_

_Siblings- moon taeil_

_Relationship status- single (have a crush on mark lee)_

_Hair color- black_

_Height- 1.63_

_**Mark lee** _

_Rank- alpha_

_Age- 17_

_Siblings- jung jaehyun (from another father, the same mother)_

_Relationship status- single_

_Hair color- black_

_Height- 1.73_

* * *

**Relationships**

**-** _Taeyong / doyoung (main)_

_-johnny / taeil_

_-mark / haechan_

* * *

**Warnings :-**

- _Underage relationship_

_-smut_

_-swearing_


	2. Chapter one [you're gonna be mine]

Sounds of soft voice humming is the only thing that is heard in this kitchen, and source is from a small omega standing in front of the stove making rice noodles for breakfast 

He was showered and beautiful vanilla smell exhales from him, he's simply and nicely dressed, pastel blue sweater with a pair of blue Jean's, His hair is still a little wet, but it looks good,soft and it shines

The little omega is cooking so well, putting all of his effort on the dish, doing his best to make the food taste incredibly delicious 

"Good morning doyoungie" a voice came from behind the omega that goes by the name doyoung making him turn around to see his big brother Johnny still in his pyjamas and his hair was messy 

"Good morning hyung, did you sleep well..?" Doyoung said as he was bringing the plates to put his very well cooked noodle rice on it 

"Yes, I slept well but it would have been so much better if taeil was in my arms, I hate when he's away from me, I feel like crying right now" 

Doyoung giggled at his own brother's situation 

"Hey, Don't laugh at me, you will feel my pain, when you get older and fall in love"

'I already know what it feels like, i know how painful it feels when the one you love is away from you' doyoung thought to himself 

"Is taeyong hyung coming today..? You told me that he is gonna eat breakfast with us" 

"Yeah, he is coming, he told he would be here at 7:30, he will join us for breakfast and then leave with me cause we have some work we need to do" johnny got up Before completing his words "i will go to shower and get ready"

"Don't take a long time, the food will get cold" 

Johnny went upstairs while yelling 'okey, okey' leaving doyoung getting the table ready 

He put the plates tidily on the table, he has a smile on his face, he's been missing the alpha he is in love with, and now he's coming, he will see him 

The last time he saw him was one day ago but he already misses him so bad that he could cry anytime

He wants to jump on the alpha once he see him, he wants to hug him, breath in his scent, _kiss him_

But he can't do that, he can't be mated with taeyong, he can't even confess his love to him, he's a child in taeyong's eyes, he will never look at him the way doyoung do, he's eight years older than the omega

Even if taeyong felt the same way for the omega he will never get to date him cause of johnny, well johnny is so protective over his little brother

And doyoung understand that very well, so he hides his feelings for himself, no one knows about it even his best friend _lee donghyuck_ Doesn't know anything about this 

Doyoung was lost in his own thoughts until a knocking sound came from behind the front door

Doyoung has already finished dropping all of the plates on the food table, so he washed his hands before making his way towards the door opening it 

Doyoung's heart at this second stopped beating, then it begun to beat rapidly like it would jump out of his chest 

He was so happy and nervous at the same time, but he's good at hiding his own feelings, well he's a skilled actor 

"Good morning doyoung" the tall frame got inside, not so tall, but taller than doyoung with a few inches, he's a little short for an alpha but that doesn't stop the omega from loving him 

"Good morning taeyong hyung" the omega closed the door after the taller got in 

Taeyong was wearing a simple plain white shirt tucked in black ripped jeans, it was a nice simple outfit, but to doyoung it's sexy and it makes taeyong look like a god in his eyes

Taeyong is the most handsome man in doyoung's view

"Where's johnny..?" Taeyong took a seat on the couch, he looked a little tired, it doesn't seem like he had a good sleep 

"Johnny is showering" doyoung asked him as he sat beside him, but away from him looking at the black bags under the alpha's eyes which made him very worried 

"Are you sleeping well hyung..?" 

"Yes, but yesterday i was working in my studio, so i didn't get so much sleep" he rubbed his tired eyes, and yawned escaped his mouth 

"You always overwork yourself , you should stop that and take care of yourself hyung" doyoung was so worried about the alpha, but he doesn't want taeyong to notice that, well taeyong and doyoung aren't that close, so it would be weird 

Taeyong is Johnny's childhood friend, and he was before doyoung was brought to life, he knows doyoung since he was a baby, he loved him so much as little brother back then, he played with him, sured his childhood memories with him, but when doyoung started to get older 

He grew away from him, he didn't treat him like before, he doesn't talk to him like before, he doesn't laugh with him, joke with him

or even treat him like a friend, he treats him like a stranger, he doesn't sure anything with him, taeyong has changed a lot through the years 

he just try his best to stay away of doyoung, he is treating him so coldly, and doyoung has never asked him why, it been years, since doyoung has turned twelve and taeyong doesn't treat him friendly

It hurts doyoung, but he can deal with it as long as taeyong is still in his life, as long as he sees the alpha 

"You came so late today, i thought you will get here at 6:00 and wake me up like always" johnny said breaking the silence and the uncomfortable awkward atmosphere

After what doyoung said about taeyong stopping overworking himself, he didn't get anything as a reply, so he kept quiet until his older brother got down

"I slept late yesterday" 

"You had fun last night..?" Johnny was drying his wet hair as the same time he's talking to the other alpha, he had a small smirk on his face 

"Maybe, it was okey" 

"I will introduce to a better one tonight" 

"but i want this one to be pretty for real this time or i will never talk to you again" 

"Okey okey, i understand"

"You better do""

'What are they talkikg about..?' Doyoung was sitting like the third wheel in the living room, watching both of the alphas talking and acting so weird

It was like they are hiding something, they don't want doyoung to know, and this annoys the omega 

He kept looking back and forth between the two until he got at the highest level of Curiosity

"What are you talking about..?" 

Suddenly they stopped and looked at doyoung, they were a little bit shocked, especially johnny 

"It's adults business, you don't need to know about it doyoung" johnny quickly told him, not wanting his little brother to understand their conversation, he needs to keep him innocent 

"Okey" doyoung understood what they mean now and he's heartbroken 

it hurts him to know that his older brother is interducing _his_ Alpha to other omegas 

Doyoung can't keep hiding his feelings now

He will make taeyong his

 **One way or another**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to "like a flower" by black6ix while writing this, You should check them out, they are so underrated talated boy group 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter two [my alpha]

"Hey doyoung, are you listening to me..?" Donghyuck waved his hand in the air in front of the spaced out omega, but still no response 

So donghyuck held his cheek between two fingers, pinching it hard

"Yaaaahh, it hurts you idiot" the older said holding his now reddened cheek in his plam 

"Don't yaah at me, you are just four months older than me, and i pinched your bunny cheeks because you weren't listening to me" 

"You didn't have to pinch me like that, anyway what were you saying..?" 

"I really like mark le-" 

"I know how much you love him and adore him but for real you must stop talking about him cause if you did again, i will unfriend you, and not talk to you for the rest of my life" with that doyoung left the younger, and walked away, it not his fault but he hates mark lee 

He is done with mark and donghyuck, all his best friend do is talk and blabber about mark lee, he started hate going to the school because of that 

Thank god that all of his classes ended and he won't hear anything about mark lee for the rest of the day 

All doyoung wants to do right now is going home taking a shower then laying on his comfy bed while daydreaming about his beloved alpha 

"Doyoungie" the omega turned around at the direction of the voice, his brother was standing next to a black car which belongs to _Taeyong_

The weird feeling, the butterflies came to play again in his stomach as he realised whose the owner of this black car 

He swallowed his saliva and his mind went blank once he saw the slim tall frame getting out of the car, he wasn't ready for this, he wasn't mentally prepared for this beautiful surprise 

Especially when the alpha showed up looking like this, his black sliky hair was pushed back showing his forehead, his very thick eyebrows and his handsome features

Doyoung was standing with his school bag on his back looking straight at taeyong, who was coldly staring at him 

After five seconds doyoung realised what he was doing and walked towards his brother with a little cute smile on his pretty face 

"Hyungie, you didn't told me that you are coming" the omega made his way into the older's opened arms, wrapping his arms around the alpha's torso 

"You didn't like the surprise..?" Johnny said as he caressed his young brothers hair, doyoung's head was buried in his neck 

"No, of course i liked it" the the younger said after pulling away from the comfy hug and then he turned towards the other alpha "hello hyung" he bowed a little low and all he got for response was a nod 

It was like he was stabbed in the heart 

"Get in the back seats bunny" doyoung did as he was told while his brother got in the passenger seat and taeyong in the driver's 

"How was you day in school..?" 

"It is the same as always, nothing new" 

"Wasn't donghyuck supposed to be with you..?" 

'Here we go again to Johnny's never ending detective questions' the omega sighed, he really hates this 

"Donghyuck has somethings he needs to do, he doesn't need to walk me home everyday hyung"

"No, he needs to-" 

"I'm not a baby" doyoung interrupted him he hates how everyone sees him like baby "can we not talk about this hyung please" Johnny hummed to him as an answer, the rest of the ride all of them were quiet

Doyoung looking out of the window while stealing glances at the alpha who was concentrating on the rode 

After a short time taeyong pulled up in front of the Johnny's and doyoung's home

"Doyoung you go, me and taeyong have so many work today, i may not come today cause after work i'm gonna meet up with taeil so don't wait for me and don't get out of the house if you needed anything call hyung okey bunny" the omega nodded and got out of the car walking towards the his home 

He turned around to wave at his brother then he took short glance at taeyong who was sitting beside brother, he met the alpha's eyes, their eyes locked, the alpha was staring at him again..?

Doyoung couldn't look anymore at the alpha's eyes so he turned around and got into the house closing the door behind him while panting, he almost lost his breath because of looking into taeyong's dark brown eyes 

"Calm down doyoung" he said to himself after threwing his bag on the couch an and then threwing his body beside it trying to catch his breath 

"every thing is gonna be okey" 

"I will have him very soon"

"Taeyong is my alpha" 

**_Flashback (a day ago)_ **

**Doyoung's pov**

I'm supposed to drink some water then go to my room and continue sleeping but what the fuck i'm doing now

Stalking my brother, he was in the living room sitting on the couch he was talking to taeyong on the phone 

And i was standing outside hearing their conversation 

"You liked the thai omega..?" 

Thai omega..? 

I can't hear what taeyong is saying but i think i know what they are talking about 

"He will be at the sm club tomorrow night" 

"It's the first that you are interested in an omega that much, don't worry i will hook you up with him and taeil will help me" 

"We are gonna be there at 7 o'clock, i will take taeil and go home at 10 o'clock we will leave you alone with him" 

It's not the first time that my brother try to hook my alpha with some low omegas

But... 

It's the first time that taeyong is interested in some omega, what if they he ended dating with this thai omega 

This means he will never notice 

He will mate with other omega that's not me, i'm not gonna let this happen, i'm the only one for him

**_End of flashback_ **

**Doyoung's pov**

So taeyong is gonna meet that thai omega tonight, i should stop him from spending the night with him 

But i can't get out of the house johnny said so,johnny will get very mad at him if i did that, he may lock me up in my room or worse take take my phone away and nag at me 

But he may not know about me getting out the house, he's staying the night with taeil after clubbing, he won't be home until tomorrow morning 

I have a chance to stop taeyong from hooking up with the thai omega 

I have to bulid up my courage and stop them, if i don't i will lose taeyong

I must fight to get my alpha

Yes, i can do it 

I got up from the couch, i have so many things to do now, it's still three o'clock good, i have so much time to get ready 

I wanna be there at 9:45 o'clock at night 

I went upstairs to my room taking off my school uniform, i took off alll of my clothes, then i prepared some black hoodie with a black 

I'm not gonna wear something fancy i don't want to get noticed 

I'm not gonna get in the club cause i'm underage, sadly, i will just wait outside and hide 

Nothing wrong will happen, i will just stalk them and make sure there's nothing will happen between them 

**_Time skip_ **

It's 9:30 now i just got out of the house, i'm wearing the black hoodie with its hood up covering my hair, i took a small backpack with me i put somethings i may need when i'm out

My phone, the house keys, tissues and some snacks, well tonight is gonna be a long night 

I feel strange going out alone it's the first time, but i'm not scared at all, johnny should let me go out alone, i will talk to him about that 

There are not so mant people at the streets, i'm still not scared cause there's are lights in the street, if it was dark i would have been scared to death 

Good thing i looked up sm club in the google maps, i know a way to make it fast to the club

I was walking with my hands in the hoodie's pockets, i was looking in all the directions searching for the club, it's in this street 

Oh that's it, i saw a 'SM CLUB' in was written in blue neon lights, taeyong's black car is parked in front of it

Yaas, i made it to the club, my plan is doing great, this is my win 

Where i should hide now 

There was a side street a cross the club, i guess this a good hiding spot، there was a short fence at the start of the side street, i went there and lowered my body so it's now invisible 

I stayed like that straing at the door of the club, there was some people going in and out, some of them were drunk and high 

Some were crying and couples were kissing it is disgusting, eww

Johnny..? 

I quickly lower my head once i saw brother, my heart is beating so damn hard, i'm frozen, i feel so scared 

I don't wanna get caught, i looked up carefully, johnny hyung is with taeil hyung, they stopped a texi, from what i see johnny is very drunk, he was putting all of his weight on taeil's short frame

They got into the texi, the texi drivier turned to the direction of taeil's house good thing now don't have to worry about johnny right now, i watch the texi going away it disappeared now 

"Let's spend the night at your place" i turned my head the club again, the source of the voice is from a short omega, he was standing with my alpha with my taeyong

The omega was looking up at taeyong, my alpha was smiling to him, he never smiled at me like that 

"So it's my place then" taeyong opened the passenger door of his car "go ahead" he's opening the door for that low omega 

The short omega got in and taeyong closed the door with him then he went to the driver's seat, turning his car on 

But before he starts driving, the omega told him something that made him look at him, i can't hear anything, i can't feel anything, i can't control myself 

They are kissing, that low omega is kissing my alpha

**End of doyoung's pov**

Doyoung stayed in his place watching taeyong and the thai omega kissing, with every second of the kiss a piece of his heart is broke 

He can't think of anything, he doesn't even realise that's he's a crying mess now, his fave is wet with tears, his face is so red from crying

The hood fell from his head, he can a pain in every part of his tiny body 

He's literally a mess from seeing his first love kissing another omega that's not him, He can't tell what's he is feeling right now, rage or misery

He's feeling so bad, and it's the first time he's like this after his mother's death, but this time it's worse 

He can't think straight 

Taeyong and the omega's kiss didn't last too long, after they pulled away "i can't wait to have a full taste of you" the alpha smiled at the omega's words and then he turned his head to the road 

And pressed his foot on the accelerator but a small frame appeared in front of the car making him press on the brake stopping the car from moving 

"Doyoung..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally spent 4 hours writing this chapyer listening to 'made in you' by suho aka exo leader on loop, i hope that you've liked this chapter i will update soon tho


	4. Chapter three [don't leave]

_"doyoung.."_

Taeyong quickly got out of the car once he saw the omega's small frame in front of his car "doyoung" the alpha called the younger's name out but he didn't get any reply 

The omega was standing on the same spot, his eyes were tightly shut, his arms were wrapped around his small body, like he was trying to protect himself, his hair was a mess it was covering his forehead and eyebrows

"Doyoung.." taeyong called again but the boy stayed still so the alpha walked towards him 

"Doyoung open your eyes" 

Once doyoung heard his beloved alpha's voice close to him he relaxed a bit but the scene of him kissing that omega came across his mind again making a piece of his heart break again 

He want disappeared right now, he's embarrassed of himself he's too scared to open his eyes, he's afraid to face the alpha, he doesn't know what to do, he can't think of any thing 

"Doyoung.." taeyong raised his voice a little bit, making doyoung open his eyes immediately, the bunny just looked at him with reddened eyes but the alpha didn't notice them because of the dark street 

"What are you doing here ?" The alpha asked with the same cold expression that he always uses with him, the omega didn't respond, he turned around and was about to walk away but a the alpha grabbed his tiny wrist in his plam 

"Where are you going..?" 

"H-home" his throat was sore and it hurts from crying but he managed to let out this word with shaking voice

"Get in the car, i will drive you"

"No-" doyoung couldn't argue with alpha, cause he got pulled by his wrist, taeyong open the back seat for him "get in" he ordered and the younger didn't have a chance to argue with him so he did as he was told and got into the car before closing the door behind while taeyong get into the driver's side

"Ten i will drive you to your home, you can come to my place another time but not today" taeyong started the car and it begun to move away from the club 

"Okey.." ten shortly answered him before letting out a sigh, he looks totally annoyed about the fact that doyoung ruined his night

"Who is the kid..?" 

'I'm not a kid you ugly omega' doyoung thought to himself while looking in his lap, his tears were dried on his cheeks, he was playing with his hands 

"He's Johnny's younger brother" 

Ten let out a humm as he nodded his head, he was looking at doyoung from the front mirror "your name is dongyoung right..?" 

Doyoung ignored him and continued looking at his lap "doyoung answer ten.." taeyong strictly demanded, he's already mad at the omega and doyoung is just increasing his anger 

"Yes i'm dongyoung" the younger's voice is barely heard it was so small and tiny, but they managed to hear him 

"You don't look like your brother at all, if i didn't trust taeyongie i wouldn't have believed it" the older omega let out a giggle before looking showing his smile to him 

'Taeyongie..?' Doyoung can feel himself cringe so hard from the other omega's words, he just wants to punch ten in the face 

"Ten we are here" taeyong pulled up in front of a tall Residential Building

"i didn't notice, i have to go now, bye doyoung, babe" ten loosen the seat belt and gave taeyong a kiss on his cheek before waving goodbye to them and entering the bulding 

"Move to the front seat" 

Doyoung obeied and moved to the front seat then put on the seat belt, he kept quiet all the ride, he would just glance out of the window every now and then

Listening to his heart beats that he hear now in his head, he doesn't know why it is loud, from his fear, jealousy, or from his closeness to the alpha 

He is worried about johnny finding out, he doesn't know what to do in this situation, it's the first time he disobeies his older brother

"Get out" the omega looked up to the voice source to see the alpha loosening his seat belt and getting out of the car, he did the exact same thing, the car was parked in front of his house

He pulled the keys from his small backpack and opened the front door getting in and taeyong followed after him 

The alpha closed the door loudly behind him making the younger's body jump from the loud sound

"What were you doing out at a time like this..?" The older's voice was too low, it sent a shiver down the omega's spine, but doyoung managed to controll himself from being getting weak under the alpha's angery expression 

"Leave me alone" the omega threw the backpack on the floor and was about to get upstaris but he was pulled back by his wrist 

"You disobeyed johnny" the alpha said still holding the younger's tiny wrist in his hands

"I can do whatever i want, do not interfere and leave" doyoung can feel the alpha's grab tighten on his wrist, there was small tears escaping his eyes but he was looking down so he won't get noticed

"Doyoung you are sixteen years old omega, you can't go out alone at a time like this, it's dangerous, you are still a child you don't know anything about life, that why johnny doesn't let you out, it's for your safe-"

"I saw you"

"What.?" 

"I saw you, you kissed him" the omega looked up revealing his face that was covered with tears 

"Doyoung.." taeyong was shocked, from the situation that doyoung was in, the omega face was literally a mess, he looked so broken, he let go of the younger's wrist slowly 

The words that doyoung said, the alpha knows that he is refering it to ten, but he chose to ignore his words, cause he got a weird strange feeling about it 

"You have school tomorrow, wash up and go to sleep, i will leave" the older turned around but a small arms got wrapped around his torso stopping him, doyoung's front was pressed on his back, hugging him tightly 

"Don't leave" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung is so cute ♡♡  
> Don't hate taeyongie in this story  
> Tell me ur opinion in the comments tho


	5. Chapter four [i'm with you]

_"Don't leave"_

The eyes of the alpha grow wide at the other's words, Then he lowered his head to look at the hands of the omega, which was clasped on his shirt tightly cutely

He can feel the tears wetting his the back of his neck, he can feel the other's hot breath on him

"S-stay the night with me, i don't like to be home alone, j-johnny hyung always me alone here, i get scared and i can't sleep" his cries and pleadings really hurt the older's heart, the way he stutters as he tightens his arms around the alpha 

Taeyong didn't do anyhting he stayed in his position, he is too shocked from the omega's actions and words, well it's the first time he have a skinship with doyoung 

They are not close enough to hug or normally touch each others, the feeling of being in the younger's arms made him feel relaxation..

Taeyong didn't know what he is feeling at the moment, all he can say that the feeling is great, he feels strange things, but he decided to ignore it

The alpha grabbed the bunny's hands making them lose grip on him، aparting them slowly before he turns around to face the younger 

Those teary reddened eyes was looking at him, the tears won't stop going out of them 

"Okey, i will stay here, stop crying" taeyong said with same cold tone and poker face he always shows to the omega 

He walked to the couch that was in the middle of the living room, he sat on it "go upstairs, take a shower and change, i will sleep down here, i won't go anywhere don't be scared"

A small smile appeared on the younger's lips as he nodded to the alpha before fleeing upstairs to his room leaving taeyong behind 

The alpha pulled out his phone from his jaket pocket, there was a three new messages from ten 

** Ten **

_Babe_

_Did you get home safely..?_

_Between what was johnny's brother doing there..?_

_10:18 pm_

_Don't tell johnny about what happened_

_10:48pm_

_Why..?_

_He needs to know_

_It's about his brother_

_Just don't tell him_

_K_

_If that's what you want_

_Good boy_

_I'm always good for you daddy_

_10:50pm_

The alpha smirked as he read the last massage, he left the the other's on read and closed the phone, he put it on the small table in front of him, he stood up and took the jacket he was wearing off to get comfortable and took off his decorated shoes 

Good thing that there was a small pillow on the couch, he grab it and threw his slim tall frame on the couch before putting the pillow under his head as he let out a sigh 

Taeyong stayed like that staring up at the ceiling lost in his own thoughts as he slowly started to feel drowsiness closing his eyes going into a deep sleep

In the upper floor, the omega's head was buried in his pillow, crying his eyes out from embarrassment,

he's worried about taeyong's personal view of him, he doesn't want the alpha to think about him in a bad way, he may think that he's weird, stalker casue of what happened tonight, doyoung didn't even explained to the older what he was doing so late tonight 

'Such a stupid mind' he was really done with himself, he regret everything he has done today, he wish that he didn't go out and did the drama he did but at least he got to ruin ten and taeyong's night, that the best about the night but he still ruined his view in front of the alpha 

After an hour of regretting his choices and crying, he got up taking the Bathrobe off , the cold air of the air conditioner hit his revealed skin making him shiver, his feet walked towards his wardrobe pulling out a pastel blue big sweater and a lace of white heart pattern panties 

He put them on covering his naked body as he was sobbing like a baby

Once he was done and calmed, he dried his tears with the sleeves of his sweater, taking a deep breathe, sitting on the end of his bed, the bad thoughts and memories of tonight's are haunting him, the way taeyong and ten were kissing and tongues were included 

The way the alpha looks at him, they way he touches him, the way he smiles at him, the way he softly speaks to him, it hurts doyoung, everything taeyong does hurts him , Especially how he treats him differently from the others, the way he ignores him, the way he talks to him coldly, the way he runaway at every time they are alone in one room

But he didn't tonight, thought he looked like he didn't want to stay yet doyoung is a little happy about this

The thought of taeyong staying the night with him alone in a house makes him a little excited and shy, he don't want to make a dangerous move to the alpha but he wants to, he wants to touch him 

To show him he's better than ten 

To show him that he's a better kisser, he can kiss way more better than ten

Doyoung doesn't know what has gotten into him, but in a seconds he was downstairs, in the living room, staring at the alpha who was laying on the couch, fully asleep, he was snoring softly 

The omega walked closer and closer till he was standing in front of a sleepy taeyong, he sat down at the little space on the couch besides taeyong's torso, his eyes never left the other's lips 

He slowly bent down carefully, getting closer to the other's face, his heartbeat was so fast and loud, his heart was shaking, he is about to do a big mistake, he may lose the alpha forever yet he keeps getting closer till their noses were touching, just one inch between their lips 

He closed the small gape between their lips

And before he knows it, he was thrown on the floor 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, i will update with a longer one soon   
> I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
